Charlie Bone Next Generation Parents Go Missing
by Tancredfan
Summary: Mike Bone and Tom Yewbeam need to help there friends Tina Torisson, Sam Sage, Freddy Raven, and Rick Silk get there hipnotized parents back. Mike's power is still unknown, but Tom has a nack for blowing things up.....NEXT GENERATION
1. Chapter 1

Down at the Pets Café, six kids where sitting at a table

Down at the Pets Café, six kids where sitting at a table. Tina Torrison had short blonde hair and was holding a black kitten. Freddy Raven had messy white hair and was holding a small ferret. Sitting next to Freddy was a kid with realy colorfull hair and was holding a ferret. Her name was Sam Sage.

"Alright," Tina said. "We can't wait for those three forever now can we?!"

"No." The other two said. Suddenly the door flew open and three kids ran in.

"S-sorry we're late!" Rick Silk panted. He had a hamster in his front pocket and messy brown hair.

"Dad made us wait, forever!" Tom Yewbeam said. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. A small snake was on the kids arm.

"Yeah, Uncle Paton takes FOREVER!!" Said Mike Bone. His hair was like a hedge and there was a wolf pup behind him.

"Took you long enough!!" Tina said. Her kitten mewed and she turned her attention to it. "What in the world does Paton make you do, Tom?"

"He told he not to make things explode and not to leave the Café unless I call him." Tom said.

Then Mike said, "And Dads mom had Paton stay at the house for a while to clean up the mess Tom made!" Tom hit him in the head.

"Guys, calm down…" Sam said. The two stopped and looked at her. "Tom, Mike…you don't need to fight!"

"Your parents are like best friends." Freddy said. There was a sudden gust of wind and the three sat down.

"So, why did you call us here?" Tom asked. He took sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. The snake slithered onto the table happily. The wolf jumped onto Mike's lap and the hamster jumped onto the table.

Tina looked at them. "Manfred Blood." She said. She put the cat on her head and it quickly went to sleep.

"What is he doing?" The three asked in unison.

A gentle wind blew through the Café and a few plates blew over. "He locked our parents away." Tina said sadly. "Tancred, Emma, Lysander-"

"-But ours where at home." Tom said. "How can they be-?"

"They are safe for now…" Sam said. "But Tina is right; Tancred, Emma, Lysander, Olivia, and Billy where all taken. Manfred hipnotized them and now they are locked up in the basement. They can't use there powers at all, either…"

It started to sprinkle outside.

"The Thunder House is WAY quieter then normal…" Freddy said. "I go over there every so often…Even Tina's fathers dad is missing in action!" His and Sam's ferret jumped onto the table and began to eat the food on the plates.

"That must've been a mouthfull…" Rick said. He grabbed his hamster and pet him. "So, what are we going to do…?"

"I don't know…" The three said in unison.

"We've tried to get Manfred to let them go, but he tries to make us stare into his eyes. Even Carlos is looking out for us." Sam said.

"So…we go to the academy?" Mike and Tom asked.

"I can see whats up with Carlos." Sam said. "But you music people will have to watch out for wolf boy. He's also been watching us."

Mike, Tom, and Rick looked at eachother.

"How come we don't know about this…?" Rick asked. "We've been hanging out with you for a long time."

"That's the problem." Freddy said. "They want you three for some odd reason. Probably because of our endowments."

A car suddenly drove up and a black eyed, black haired kid got out with a ruttwiler behind him. He walked inside.

The six grabbed there pets and ran behind the counter and into the room behind it. Mr.Onimous had given the shop to Benjamen and he allowed all endowed 'good' kids into the back. While he was in the back, him and Runner Jr. where running around doing things.

"Well, hello!" he said. Runner Jr. barked happily and jumped up and down.

"Hello Runner…" Mike said and pat the dog on the head. His wolf pup growled.

"So, why do you come to this part of the Café?" Benjamen asked and set a few things on the table in the middle. Sitting on the table where three cats; Leo, Aries, and Saggittarius. The three where drinking milk from a bowl. The meowed happily when the three walked in.

The six smiled at the cats and said- in unison-, "Carlos Bloor."

"Him again?" Benjamen asked. Tina nodded.

"He kidnapped our parents." She said and sat down at the table. Aries rubbed his cheek against her hand and she pet him. The black cat that was asleep on her head yawned and jumped down. He was WAY smaller then the three, but they ran around the table.

"What?! Who exactly?"

"Lysander, Olivia, Tancred, Emma, and Billy…" Mike said sadly and pet his wolf on the head.

"Don't worry…" Ben said. "I know them, they will get away."

Wind blewa round the room. "Not when they are hypnotized…" Tina said.

"Carlos and Manfred…" Benjamen mumbled and pulled up a few chairs.

Everyone sat down and talked with eachother untill it was time to go home.

--

"DAD!!" Mike and Tom yelled when they ran into the house- Tom had called Paton and said they where comming. Unfortunatly, there was a few sweaters on the ground and they tripped over them. They both face planted. There pets slithered and ran away to a different room in the house.

A few moments later, Mike was lifted into a standing postion. "What?" Charlie asked. "And are you okay?" he soon pulled Tom up.

"Yeah…" Tom mumbled. "Doesn't help when there sweaters on the ground, though."

"Oh calm down…" Paton said from the kitchen. He walked out and looked at the two. "So, what happened?"

The two told Charlie and Paton everything that happened. "Now they are hypnotized!!" Mike said at the end. "I don't know how to get them out either!"

"That explains why Ingledew is gone…" Paton mumbled.

"MOMS GONE?!" Tom burst out. Mike suddenly pushed the two into another room. "DIVE!!" he yelled. A lightbulb went BOOSH! And then quiet.

"Your fault, Uncle Paton." Charlie said and got up from behind the table.

"Yeah, I know…" Paton mumbled and walked into the halway where Tom was.

--

Tina entered her house, but she knew it would be no good. Her granda had died about a year ago and her parents and grandpa had been kidnapped.

"Alone…" She said to herself sadly. It was fun having wind contests and seeing how far she could get before Emma hit the farthest tree. Suddenly the phone rang and she ran over to answere it. "Hello?"

"Hello!" A friendly voice said. "It's Mike-"

"-And Tom!"

"Well, we told our parents your story and they said that you could stay at our house…since there realy ins't anywhere for you to go. Sam and Freddy are coming too."

Tina didn't know what to say about this. "Alright." She said. "Should I bring my academy clothes?"

"Yes." There was a sudden pop and the phone hung up.

"Odd…" Tina said and looked at the clock.

When her bag was packed she began to walk down to Filbert Street. It would take a while, she knew, but it was the only way. When she was getting to the bottom of the large hill, a minivan pulled up. "Paton…" Tina asked when the window was rolled down. "I thought you only stayed in at night?" He didn't say anything, especialy when the other window was rolled down.

"We asked him to come get you! Dad couldn't come because he's cleaning up glass." Mike said. The door opened and Tom moved into the back. "Come on! We're getting Sam and Freddy now!"

Tina nodded and suddenly the clouds above cleared up. She climbed in and sat in the back. After a while they came to Sam's house and Tom jumped out. He ran to the door and soon the two where running back to the car.

"Hello, Paton!" Sam said and sat in the middle next to Sam. While they where driving to Freddy's house, there was a quiet mewing. At that moment, they discovered that there was a bunch of tiny holes in Tina's backpack. Tina quickly pulled out her black kitten and held it close. The car swearved a bit.

"Sorry!" She squeaked and quieted the kitten. After a few moments it was asleep in her lap.

"It's okay…" Paton said and continued to drive. Sam giggled and looked out at the street.

"Freddy!!" They all- except Paton- called when Freddy came running out with a bag. The door opened just before Freddy got there and then they all decided to let Rick come.

"Guys," Freddy said. "I've been talking to my ferrets and they have said that there was an odd occurance in the air. They both have been saying that there is a haze at night, well…a fog."

"I've got nothing to do with it!" Tina said and put her hands up innocently. Freddy nodded and the conversation stopped when they got to Rick's house. He was sitting in the yard outside of a hampster/girble cage in the back yard, moving very slowly.

Sam jumped out of the car and walked over to him. "Rick!" She called and opened the gate. Rick looked at Sam then went back to his cage. "Rick, what's wrong?" everyone called from the car.

"Dad and mom are gone…same with the hampsters and girbles!" Rick called over. Sam told him what was going on and he reluctantly went into the house to get his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY MADE UPS

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY MADE UPS!

Everyones age-

Mike Bone: 12

Tom Yewbeam: 10

Freddy Raven: 11

Rick Silk: 11

Tina Torrison: 12

Sam Sage: 12

Carlos Bloor: 15

Cas Pike: 13

Others will come in later. Also, I'm a bit rusty with the Charlie Bone series. It's been about a year; but I remember everyones names and endowments! I remember SOME other things like; there are three caffs, three tables in the main caff, and a huge ruin and garden.

XXXXXXXX

The weekend went pretty well, other then the fact that just about everyones parents where hypnoized and locked up at Bloor's.

Tina and Sam slept in the guestroom while Mike and the other boys slept in the small livingroom. There was a steady fall of raindrops that kept everything asleep, almost like hypnotism itself. It kept everyone asleep, even Paton managed to get some sleep.

In Tina and Sam's room, Tina was sitting on the bed. In her hands where was a small clock. "2 in the morning…" She mumbled. "Yet I havn't been able to sleep at all…How am I going to do this in the morning…?" Sam rolled over in her sleeping bag and looked at Tina. She said something like, 'go to sleep' and fell asleep again.

In the morning, Tom and Mike where the first awake and had everything packed and ready- the two where in the kitchen making things.

"Just make toast." Mike instructed. Tom nodded and began to make a ton of toast.

Freddy and Rick awoke to the smell of toast.

"Smells good!" Rick said. "Really good!"

"Yeah!" Freddy agreed. They got up, put on a white shirt and blue tie and ran out of the room. Soon they found themselves in the kitchen, Tina and Sam already there, eating toast. The two had green capes and stuff already on, ready for school.

"You guys look ready…" Charlie said when he walked into the kitchen. Tina was about to reply when suddenly something popped.

"Not again…" Tom sighed and ran over to the closet to get a broom.

Freddy and Rick began to eat some toast while Tom cleaned up the fallen pieces of glass.

When everything was done, Tom and Mike said good bye to Paton and Charlie and the six ran out the door. The music bus driver was nice enough to let everyone on and continued with the bus stops.

There friend, Kappa, was sick this week so sadly, there group wasn't full. Kappa might be unendowed, but he was still a good balance between the two types.

The bus suddenly stopped.

"Hey," one kid yelled. "Whats going on!?"

"The bus…it stopped moving..!" The busdriver said. "The gas was on full too…"

Mike stood up and looked out the window. "…..! There's something out there…" he squeaked.

Tina and Sam looked out too. "WOAH!" Just as Tom looked out, he saw half of an animal dissapear into the woods.

Everyone on the bus jumped out. They where only about ten minuts away from the school, but they didn't care. Mike ran around to the front and saw a huge hole there.

"Who could have done this?" Tom asked and walked up next to him. "It must've been a HUGE wolf!"

"Yeah…" Mike said. "It was a wolf, I can tell…"

The bus driver told everyone to run off to the school before they got introuble.

Freddy, Rick, Mike, Tom, Tina, and Sam all began to run next to eachother and soon made it to the school just before the other busses did.

Rick and Tom leaned agaisnt the wall, panting.

"Oh my gosh…" Tom panted. "I've never run that far in my life…"

"Neither…Have I…" Rick confessed.

Tina and Sam- also panting- looked around.

"I can hear something…" Sam said. "Like a meow…"

"Yeah…" Freddy said. Mike looked at them. "They are saying…

_Come to us!_

_We have answers!_

_We need your help!"_

Everyone stared at Freddy.

".. Now?" Tom asked.

Freddy nodded and they began to run over to the ruin. "I heard the voices from here." He said and walked inside.

"Wait!" Tina called and dragged Freddy out by his cape. "We can't go in there! If the academy starts and we aren't out, we ar in big trouble!"

"She's right," Mike said. "If we go in there, Manfred and Carlos will have us done for."

Freddy sighed and walked with everyone back to the school. Tons of kids ran off the busses and went to find there friends.

"Hey," Rick said. "What if Manfred, or Manfred's dad was kidnaped?"

"That's impossible." Mike said. "Carlos wouldn't kidnap his own family."

Rick sighed. "True…" he said. They lost Tom in a wave of blue caped kids and went off to go find them. Sam went to Drama and Tina went to Art. Freddy ran off into the building.

--

"Why does Tom need to be so small?" Mike asked himself and walked into the blue coat room. Rick was following. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Why are you worrying about him?" Rick asked. "He's your uncle…"

"I'm still older then him." Mike said. "So I have to watch out for Tom…" He put is bag on the shelves and walked into the asembly hall. Rick pulled something out of his backpack and walked over with Mike.

"Don't worry." Rick said. "Tom goes to Art, Tina can watch him." Mike sighed and nodded.

--

Tom had accadentaly taken a wrong turn and ended up in the Bloor's area. "Whhaaa?!" He ran into a room to see if he could recognize it. "This must be the Bloor's place!" As quickly as he could, Tom ran out of the room and down the stairs. He suddenly ran into Carlos and fell to the ground. A light shattered.

"Calm down!" Carlos growled and pulled Tom up by his cape. "Clean up the mess and get to class!"

"Y-yes Carlos…" Tom said and began to pick up a ton of pieces of glass. Luckily he was wearing gloves. When the glass was thrown away, he ran down the steps and dashed into the art class, panting.

"You're late." Mr.Boldova said. "Sit down and get to work. We are drawing animals."

Tina looked up from her penguin drawing and waved Tom over. When Tom sat down Tina asked, "Where where you?" and handed him a piece of paper.

"I took a wrong turn and ended up in the Bloor's Area…" Tom whispered and began to draw a mouse.

Later that day when everyone was at break, the six friends met up near the old ruin. Tom told them what happened.

"That's good…" Mike said. "At least you didn't get hypnotized!" he poked Tom in the head.

"It would be bad to be hypnotized…" Tina said. "Hey, how are we going to find our parents?"

Mike and Sam thought for a moment. "We need someone sneeky to search around Bloor's." She said. Freddy looked at Tom.

"Tom is able to sneak around the school unnoticed by Matron." He said. "And maybe the Flames will help."

Rick shook his head. "We don't need someone sneeky," he said. "We need someone that's like…a shapeshifter."

"Hey, what if they have the… the blue boa?!" Tina asked. "Only Billy knows the cure for invisableness!"

They all looked at her now.

"We can just hope…" Mike said.

"Wait and hope…" Sam said. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone ran inside.

--

That night in the King's Room, Mike found it hard to do his history. He found himself looking at the Red King, then his paper. If Carlos saw him, he was dead.

In the room there was a new kid. His hair was bright red and his eyes where yellow.

"Everyone," Carlos said, sounding bored. "This is our new student; Cas Pike."

"Hello." Everyone corused in a blank tone. Cas shook his head and began to do his homework.

Two hours passed in silence. When the bell rang, everyone gathered up there stuff and began to charge out the door.

In one dormetory, many kids where unpacking. Tom, Mike, Rick, and Freddy all unpacked there stuff and put it away. On the cape rack, a bunch of different color capes where hanging there.

In the girls' room, something happened.

"Dude, you have to make it stop freezing!" A girl whinned. The winows where closed and the blanke was wrapped around her.

"I can't do anything about it!" Tina said, annoyed. "And for the last time; if you don't want to be cold…WEAR SOCKS!!" Wind rushed around the room and Sam rushed over.

"Tina," she said while pinning her against the wall. "CALM!"

Tina tried to wrigle free, but Sam was realy strong. The girls in the room started to tremble and backed up. After a deepbreath, Sam let go of Tina and she fell to the floor.

-

"What do you think is going on..?" Mike asked, not even being able to say the last part.

"I honestly don't know…" Rick said.

"Don't worry!" Tom said encouragingly. "We will find them!"

"Hope you're right…" Came Freddy's voice, then nothing.

Mike stayed awake all night, waiting for midnight to strike. Nine chimes. He had three hours. Instead of lying there, Mike sat up and looked around the room. Freddy, Tom, and Rick where asleep and the others where shivering for some reasom. Mike could tell that this was going to be a COLD winter.

As quietly as he could, Mike walked out of the room and down the stairs. Maybe if he could find out where they were keeping everyone it would make there rescue plan easyer.

Up one set of stairs, down the next…will it ever end, Mike thought. He suddenly found himself inside the Art room. "They wount be here…" he said to himself and ran down the stairs to the sculpting room. Nothing there either.

After a few hours of looking, Mike gave up and walked back to the dorms. When he got there he instantly fell asleep on his bed.

Outside, at the front of the ruin, a small wolfish creature stood there. His tail twitched every so often, but that didn't mean much. Just ment he was bored. Cas howled to the moon and looked at the door to the academy. Someone had come outside. He stepped back a bit and when the person walked into the moons light, he calmed down.

"That's a good wolf…" Carlos teased. "Making sure they can't get out?" Cas let out a pitifull growl and walked backwards a step. "Oh don't worry…" Carlos continued. "I wount hurt you. All I want you to do is stay there and make sure the cats- and parents- stay in there." When Carlos was done he threw a dog biscut to Cas and walked away.


End file.
